callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''(Or COD:MW3, and stylized as ''CALL OF DUTY: MW3 '') is the upcoming sequel to Infinity Ward's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Activision confirmed the title be in pre-production on April 9, 2010http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1082961p1.html and has slated it for a November 8, 2011 release date.http://amzn.to/lSxz4v Sledgehammer Games, originally planning to work on the [[Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games)|canceled action/adventure Call of Duty]], will be working with Infinity Ward to complete all aspects of MW3. Raven Software is assisting with the user interface and DLC, as they have with previous Call of Duty games.http://www.gamerzines.com/ps3/news/raven-modern-warfare-3-clarity.html Sledgehammer is aiming for a bug-free Call of Duty title and ratings above 95%.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/288796/news/call-of-duty-8-dev-targets-bug-free-game/ Modern Warfare 3 is to use an upgraded Modern Warfare 2 engine, dubbed the "MW3 engine" instead of "IW 5.0" out of courtesy for Sledgehammer Games.http://www.qj.net/pc-gaming/news/modern-warfare-3-will-recycle-mw2s-engine.html When a massive amount of leaked information was revealed by gaming news site Kotaku on May 13, 2011, Robert Bowling responded in a tweet stating: "A lot of hype & a lot of leaked info on #MW3, some still accurate, some not. To avoid spoiling the experience, I'd wait for the real reveal."''http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/69087556318396416 Later that day, four teaser trailers for ''Modern Warfare 3 were released on Call of Duty's official YouTube channel. Each one revealed a different location: New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. The full reveal trailer was released on May 23, 2011. The trailer was leaked almost two hours before the scheduled air time, prompting Activision to officially release the reveal trailer earlier than planned. The reveal featured sequences from combat in all four of the previously confirmed locations. Official site The official site was launched on May 18. The site currently contains an interactive map with the four locations seen in the teaser trailers along with a News column, a collection of screenshots, and videos. Campaign #"Black Tuesday" #Mind the Gap #"Hunter Killer" Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Eddie Decker *Grunt *Truck *Grinch *Overlord *Wallcroft (Returns from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Marcus Burns (Playable) *Vladimir Makarov (Returns from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) *John "Soap" MacTavish (returns from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''& ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) *Cpt. John Price (returns from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) Locations United States of America *New York City, New York United Kingdom *London, England Germany *Berlin France *Paris Africa *Sierra Leone *Somalia India *Kharmashu Russia *Moscow Multiplayer in Multiplayer]] The core multiplayer gameplay has been likened to a spiritual combination of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but with several major additions: *Each Prestige now has 80 levels. *New, changed and removed perks, as well as the re-inclusion of Overkill. *Weapon Proficiencies allow for further class and weapon customization. *Each weapon now has its own individual rank (known as Weapon Level) and in order to level up the weapon a player needs to use it to unlock its attachments, proficiencies and challenges. *Camouflage can now be applied to secondary weapons. *The Strike Chain, with 3 different Strike Packages for pointstreaks to choose from: Assault, Support, and Specialist. *Two new gametypes called Kill Confirmed and Team Defender. *Players have the ability to scroll pointstreak rewards. *There is now a visible pointstreak counter included in the HUD. *Players' pointstreaks restart after their third pointstreak reward is reached (no need to die to start it over). *Private matches now have a variety of pre-set custom gamemodes. *There will be 16 multiplayer maps on the disc upon release, and each one of them is also playable in Spec Ops Survival Mode. *Split-Screen will be returning. Prestige Shop Every time a player enters Prestige mode they may choose one of the following rewards from the Prestige Shop: *Extra custom class *Reset all stats *Double XP *Double weapon XP *Unlock gear *Challenges 1 *Challenges 2 *Challenges 3 *Title and emblem 1 *Title and emblem 2 *Title and emblem 3 Survival Mode Survival mode is a new gametype featured in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' in which players must fend off waves of A.I controlled enemies on various multiplayer maps. The waves are randomized, yet increasingly difficult, so that in the later stages of the game, players can expect to face multiple Juggernauts, Dogs strapped with C4 and enemy air support simultaneously. There is no means of winning in this game mode, as the waves will continue until the player has lost. Like other Spec Ops missions, co-op is available for this mode, both online or split-screen. Weapons Perks, Pointstreaks, and Deathstreaks Vehicles Hardened Edition The Hardened Edition will be the only collectors edition of Modern Warfare 3http://i56.tinypic.com/2rqp0mx.jpg. The Hardened Edition includes: *The Call of Duty: MW3 game disc, featuring unique disc art *1-year Call of Duty Elite premium membership, including: - 20 pieces of Modern Warfare 3 DLC delivered over a 9 month period - Incredible variety, including new MP maps, Spec Ops missions and game modes - Ownership of all DLC, even if your membership expires - Prized Events, Operations, Leagues and custom in-game playlist and modes *Special Founder status on Call of Duty Elite, including: - Unique Founder weapon camouflage and profile skin - Exclusive Founder in-game Player Card and Emblem - Access to the private "Founder" Group - Special Founder Clan XP boost - Special Founder Operations, Events and Leagues - Exclusive Founder prizes and experiences *Premium, collectible steel book case *Exclusive Animated Timeline Playstation Network Theme *Exclusive Special Ops Juggernaut Xbox LIVE outfit *Limited edition, collectible field journal chronicling the entire saga with 100+ pages of authentic military sketches, diagrams and written entries Gallery Box Art call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-xbox360-boxart.jpg mw3_ps3_boxart.jpg ECCENTRIC GAMER TV Box Art By ECC.jpg MW3 Official Box Art.png Screenshots File:ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|"Sandman" wielding an ACR File:Sas MW3.jpg|An SAS operative in the mission "Mind the Gap" File:Underwater MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative underwater in the mission "Hunter Killer" File:Delta MW3.jpg|"Sandman" in the streets of New York City in the mission "Black Tuesday" Soldiermw3.jpg|A pair of Delta Force operators Fb1.jpg|Delta operator takes aim Fb3.jpg|Delta operator in the single player mission "Black Tuesday" 231235.png File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_3.png|Special Ops gameplay File:Multiplayer Mode Screenshot 6.png|The player getting a "14 Point Streak" in Multiplayer File:01-All-Angles-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay File:02-Dual-Wielding-MW3.jpg|A player dual wielding in Multiplayer File:03-GIGN-Resistance-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay File:04-Hockey-Masks-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay Mw3Pic.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay 06-Support-EnRoute.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay in Paris MW3 Delta.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay Concept Art File:MW3conceptcity.jpg|Concept art for Paris File:MW3conceptdagobah.jpg|Concept art for an unknown Jungle level, note the character in front is Captain Price File:MW3conceptinvasion.jpg|Concept art for a German city File:MW3conceptnewyork.jpg|Concept art for the mission Hunter Killer File:MW3conceptnewyorkbuilding.jpg|Concept art for a high rise building in New York File:MW3conceptunknown.jpg|Concept art for an African gang's hideout File:MW3WarlordMarketplace.jpg|Concept art for "Warlord's marketplace' File:MW3 New York Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Black Tuesday File:MW3 Hunter killer Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer File:MW3Berlin.jpg|Concept art for Berlin File:MW3Harbor.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer Ps2.jpg|Concept art of "Sandman." Ps5.jpg|3D render of multiplayer character model Ps4.jpg|3D render of multiplayer character Ps1.jpg|3D render of character model Videos Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Reveal Trailer Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - America Under Siege Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - England Teaser Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - France Teaser Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Multiplayer World Premiere Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Tango Down Multiplayer Trailer References Category:Games Category:Console games Category:PC games Category:Wii games Category:Games Category:Console games Category:PC games Category:Wii games